


sei mio finché non muoio

by tdogkarate



Category: Killing Eve (TV 2018)
Genre: F/F, Jealousy, Marking, One Shot, Possessive Eve, Possessive Sex, Smut, but only in spirit, technically post-season 3, there’s only vague references to the events of the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 02:29:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28770855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tdogkarate/pseuds/tdogkarate
Summary: “Really? You wouldn’t care if I was flirting with someone else right in front of you?”“No,” Eve declared adamantly, pointedly crossing her arms and taking a long swig of her drink.Villanelle stared at her for several beats before smiling sweetly. “Okay, good to know.”/////Eve and Villanelle find themselves at a night club downtown during an evening out. Both women are reminded that they don't like to share.
Relationships: Eve Polastri/Villanelle | Oksana Astankova
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	sei mio finché non muoio

**Author's Note:**

> _sei mio finché non muoio_ : you are mine until I die
> 
> Today's fic is brought to you by: Duolingo
> 
> Seriously though, I came across this sentence while doing Italian lessons and was _obsessed_ with it, and so this fic was born.
> 
> I'm also posting this today in honor of my one year anniversary of starting Killing Eve. It's been a wild ride, and I'm so glad to be here. Season 4 can't come soon enough!
> 
> Optional Listening: For Your Entertainment by Adam Lambert
> 
> Enjoy xoxo
> 
> P.S. I just want to give a shout out to my dear friend and test reader Ari! This past year of yelling about Killing Eve with you has been so much fun, and I'm so glad it's brought us closer as friends. Thank you for all of your support and encouragement for my fics. You're the best!!!

Eve tugged nervously at the bottom of her dress as she stared up at the bright neon sign above her. The dress she wore was black, short, and sinfully tight with a plunging neckline. Definitely not her usual attire for an evening out, but her lover had been very convincing when they were getting ready earlier that evening, and Eve couldn’t find it in herself to deny her. Still, the outfit did not help the nerves she felt about their impending evening activity, which was yet another thing she had been talked into doing.

A long sigh escaped Eve as she continued to stare at the night club they’d found themselves outside of. The heavy pulsing of the music inside practically vibrated in her chest.

“Are you really sure this is a good idea? This isn’t exactly my scene. And I haven’t been in a night club since—” Eve cut herself off before her thoughts drifted any further in that direction and changed course. “I haven’t been clubbing since I was in my 20s, and even then it wasn’t really my thing.”

Villanelle grabbed her hand and kissed it softly. “Of course I’m sure. You’re going to have a great time, I promise. Now come on, let’s get inside.”

With their hands still linked, Villanelle gently pulled Eve towards the front of the line at the club entrance, Eve eyeing up her lover’s outfit as she smooth talked the bouncer into letting them in. She wore a black leather jacket, a white dress shirt unbuttoned tantalizingly low, dark denim jeans that made her ass look fantastic, and boots that would’ve had her towering over Eve if she herself wasn’t wearing heels. And Eve had to admit that the outfit alone almost made this worth it.

Almost.

Eve still wasn’t convinced when Villanelle pulled her inside, and suddenly she found herself overwhelmed by the booming music and the crowd of people packed into the room. She couldn’t help but find herself baffled that this was something people regularly did for _fun_.

“Come on, let’s go get drinks!” Villanelle yelled over the music and directed them towards the bar where she ordered herself a drink.

Just as Eve was about to give the bartender her order, she felt a tap on her shoulder and looked to see who was trying to get her attention. She found herself looking up at a striking younger man – probably early 30s if she had to guess – in a well-tailored suit. The man flashed her a charming smile and leaned in a bit closer so she could hear him better.

“Hey, I’m sorry to bother you, but you are the most gorgeous woman I’ve seen all night, and I was wondering if I could buy you a drink?” The man cocked his eyebrow questioningly. “Name’s Damien, by the way.”

Eve opened her mouth to decline his offer when suddenly she felt eyes on her and glanced over to find Villanelle staring intently at them. A thought occurred to her then. She could score a free drink and also mess with her lover a bit at the same time, and the thought was too delightful to pass up. Plus she’d earned a little bit of revenge for practically being coerced into coming out.

“You know what, Damien? I would love that. Gin and tonic, please.”

Eve flashed the man a brilliant smile before he turned to give the bartender their drink orders. Meanwhile, she could still feel Villanelle’s stare boring into the back of her head and couldn’t help but smile to herself.

Once she’d been handed her drink and begun to strike up a conversation with the man, Eve felt a hand firmly grasp her shoulder and a body press against her back.

“Hi, yes, hello,” Villanelle spoke up, yelling to be heard over the music. “Yeah, I’m going to have to ask you to fuck off and leave my girlfriend alone before I break both of your hands.”

Eve whipped around to look at her, both amused and a bit shocked. “Villanelle!”

Villanelle simply ignored her, instead fixing the man with an intense stare until he walked away, obvious confusion and disappointment on his face. Only then did Villanelle let go of Eve who then turned around to face her.

“Well _someone_ got a little _jealous_ ,” Eve pointed out playfully, a smirk pulling at her lips.

“Of course I did! You were letting someone flirt with you and buy you drinks!”

Eve was a little taken aback by the intensity of her response. “I was only having a little fun! Plus I got free alcohol out of it!” She gestured her drink in Villanelle’s face. “Besides, I don’t see what the big deal is. I wouldn’t care if you did it.”

Villanelle looked shocked at that, eyebrows raising in disbelief. “Really? You wouldn’t care if I was flirting with someone else right in front of you?”

“No,” Eve declared adamantly, pointedly crossing her arms and taking a long swig of her drink.

Villanelle stared at her for several beats before smiling sweetly. “Okay, good to know.”

With that, Villanelle turned and disappeared into the crowd, weaving expertly through the mass of bodies moving to the music.

Eve simply watched her go while she sipped on her drink, suddenly missing her lover’s presence but letting her go off to do whatever inane nonsense had come to mind.

Another drink later, Eve finally spotted Villanelle at the other end of the bar. Upon closer inspection, she noticed that she was talking with two brunette women, both of them laughing at something she had just said. Eve rolled her eyes dramatically, knowing exactly what Villanelle was doing, and turned her attention back to her drink.

Several minutes later, Eve looked back at the three women and saw that Villanelle was speaking directly in one woman’s ear. When she pulled away, the other woman appeared a bit scandalized and gave her a slow once over before saying something to her friend who did the same. Eve could tell that Villanelle was smiling smugly as she left to join the crowd of dancing bodies, the other two women following her.

A spark of jealousy began kindling in Eve’s chest as she watched her lover’s antics, but she had a point to prove and refused to let Villanelle win. With a decent amount of alcohol in her system, Eve joined the crowd and began dancing along with a group of strangers, occasionally stealing glances at Villanelle and her new “friends,” her jealousy only burning hotter each time.

Several songs passed and Eve had finally managed to distract herself by getting lost in the heavy beats, finding that she quite liked the experience of getting enveloped in the sea of bodies as her mind and body buzzed from the alcohol. In fact, she’d almost forgotten about Villanelle until she looked up and saw something that made her freeze in place.

One of the women was dancing up against Villanelle from behind, and the other woman was facing her, hands running over her chest, their foreheads pressed together and lips dangerously close.

Villanelle looked over at that moment and noticed Eve staring at her, locking eyes with her in a challenging stare. Her hands found the hips of the woman in front of her and pulled her flush against her body, eyes never leaving Eve’s as she did so. The meaning behind her stare was clear.

_What are you going to do about it?_

Eve’s mind swam with furious jealousy, fists clenching and unclenching as her chest heaved angrily. Suddenly she found herself storming towards Villanelle through the crowd of people. Her eyebrows raised in mock surprise as Eve approached her.

“Hello, Eve—”

Eve roughly grabbed the collar of Villanelle’s jacket and pulled her away from the other women and through the crowded dance floor, some of the dancers parting to make way for them and others throwing them dirty looks.

“Eve, wait, Eve, what are you—?”

The two women approached a door on the opposite side of the dance floor, which Eve burst into, revealing the women’s restroom. Several women waiting in line looked up, startled at the sudden entrance. Another woman exited the end stall, which Eve made a beeline for amidst complaints from the other women as she grumbled something about “an emergency” and shoved Villanelle inside.

“Eve, what—?”

Eve entered the stall behind her and locked the door before grabbing the front of Villanelle’s shirt and slamming her into the wall.

“You’re _mine_ , and I’m going to remind you of that,” Eve growled dangerously in Villanelle’s ear.

A passing thought crossed Eve’s mind that she was glad that the music was still deafening from within the bathroom, but at this point she wouldn’t have even cared if people heard them.

Her lips moved down and found Villanelle’s pulse point, the pounding of her heart clearly evident. She latched her lips onto the skin there and sucked hard, intending to leave her mark on her lover.

The two of them always took great pleasure in marking each other like this, each woman staking their claim over the other, and Eve in particular was thrilled by the act. Once resistant to Villanelle’s insistence that Eve belonged to her, she now reveled in it. Even more so, she loved to claim Villanelle as hers. Marking her. Branding her. Possessing her. And that is exactly what she intended to do.

Villanelle’s eyes fluttered shut. “I thought you said you wouldn’t get jealous,” she breathed.

The response she received was fingernails dragging roughly down the exposed skin of her chest, angry red marks appearing in their wake. Villanelle inhaled sharply before exhaling in a low groan of pleasure.

Eve’s lips released with a wet pop, and she pulled back to admire the dark bruise she had left. “I changed my mind.”

Her lips returned to Villanelle’s neck and she began leaving a pattern of bruises on her lover’s pale skin as her hands went to work unbuttoning her shirt.

Villanelle leaned her head back against the wall, reveling in the feeling of her lover’s lips on her as she made her way down to her chest. Her breaths grew shallower as her arousal built from each touch of lips and hands. When she tried to run a hand through Eve’s curls, she found her wrist suddenly pinned to the wall, her lover’s hand wrapped painfully around it.

“No.”

The command was firm, leaving no room for argument, and was punctuated with a rough bite to her neck. Villanelle moaned low and pressed her thighs together in response.

Eve used her free hand to pull down Villanelle’s bra to access her breasts and leave more bruises along the sensitive skin there. 

Several minutes of this passed, with Eve’s lips moving about her lover and leaving her marks on her, before she leaned back to study her handiwork. Dark bruises peppered her skin like artwork on a canvas. Eve hummed in approval and took a hardened nipple into her mouth, feeling satisfied with herself when Villanelle arched into her touch.

With her mouth on her breasts, Eve undid Villanelle’s jeans with her free hand and pushed them down her thighs, allowing her better access to her lover. She ran her fingers through Villanelle’s folds, drawing a whimper from her, and marveled at how wet Villanelle already was.

“This?” Eve whispered in Villanelle’s ear as her fingers continued to explore. “This is mine. Do you understand?” Villanelle nodded and swallowed down a moan. “Good girl. Now spread your legs.”

Villanelle complied and Eve took that moment to slip two fingers into her lover’s entrance and start an even rhythm, her palm brushing Villanelle’s clit with each thrust. A moan started to come from Villanelle, so she clasped her other hand over her mouth to silence her.

“Be quiet.”

Eve felt a muffled moan against her hand as Villanelle nodded. Her hips were already moving to meet Eve’s hand, and she couldn’t help but smirk at the effect she had on her lover. She decided to push this further by grinding her palm into Villanelle’s clit, causing her to inhale sharply, obviously trying to contain her reaction.

Eve nipped at her ear in encouragement then slipped her fingers out to circle her clit, the slick arousal coating them making them glide easily over the throbbing bundle of nerves. She could just make out the muffled whimpers coming from Villanelle as she sped up the movement of her fingers, the thrusting of her lover’s hips becoming more erratic as she brought her higher and higher.

Eve could tell that Villanelle was already very close to coming. They’d spent enough nights of passion together for Eve to know the telltale signs of her lover’s impending orgasm, so she took that moment to remove her hand from Villanelle’s center.

Villanelle let out a silent sob in response, missing the contact, and tried desperately to seek out Eve’s hand so she could finish.

Eve left a slow trail of open-mouthed kisses up Villanelle’s chest and neck, eliciting a shudder from her, before stopping at her ear.

“Who do you belong to?” Eve whispered hotly, removing her hand from Villanelle’s mouth so she could answer.

Villanelle inhaled shakily. “You. My heart belongs only to you, Eve.”

Eve chuckled against her heated skin. “Good girl.” Her fingers returned to her lover’s clit, rubbing fast circles over it while Villanelle bit her lower lip, holding back a moan.

Eve pressed her lips against Villanelle’s, kissing her deeply as her fingers continued their work.

Villanelle finally let loose and moaned into Eve’s mouth as she kissed her back. Her fingers clawed helplessly at the wall as she felt her orgasm threatening to overtake her but not wanting to risk touching her lover for fear that she would stop again.

Soon, Eve felt Villanelle’s body tense as her orgasm hit her hard, and she worked her through every last wave until her lover was pulling away from her. Eve removed her hand and placed one last kiss against Villanelle’s lips before leaning back to make eye contact with her.

“You are _mine_ , Villanelle.” A few beats. “And I am yours. Fully, forever, and always. Don’t you forget that.”

Villanelle bit her lower lip as she smiled coyly, her gaze hazy in her post-orgasmic bliss. “How could I? You’re all I think about.”

Eve gently pressed a hand against Villanelle’s throat, noting that she stopped breathing with the contact. She rubbed a thumb tenderly over the dark bruises there.

“Good.”

“So am I allowed to do you now or…?” Villanelle’s dark gaze raked over her body as she trailed off, and Eve chuckled at this.

“As tempting as that is, maybe when we get home. Come on, let’s get you fixed up.”

Villanelle pouted dramatically before pulling up her jeans and fastening them, allowing Eve to fix her bra as she did so. However, when Eve tried to button up her shirt, Villanelle gently grabbed her hands to stop her.

“No, leave it.” When Eve gave her a confused look, she continued. “I want people to see them. I want them to know I’m yours. It’s hot.”

“And what about the people we’ve been keeping from using this stall?” Eve asked, raising an eyebrow in amusement.

“Who gives a shit about them? Fuck them. Let them know what we’ve been doing in here. I don’t care.”

Eve paused for a moment before pulling her in for a heated kiss, only parting when they were both breathless and desperate for air.

“God you’re making me question my decision to not let you just ravage me right here and now, but we really need to go.”

Villanelle chuckled low and kissed Eve’s cheek. “Later, I promise.”

“God yes. Now let’s go.”

With that, Eve took Villanelle’s hand and lead them out of the stall and back out onto the dance floor, thinking to herself that maybe their evening out wasn’t such a bad idea after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Kudos and comments are always appreciated! :)
> 
> You can also find me over on [tumblr](https://tdogkarate.tumblr.com)!


End file.
